


Blueblood

by Cbug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Human, Android AU, Blood, Childhood Trauma, Cons are Kinda Rapey, Curiosity, Decepticons - Freeform, Discovery, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting in Trouble, Holoforms (Transformers), Humanformers, I swear I know what I am doing, I will post a warning on that chapter when I write it, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Kidnapping, M/M, Main character is a damsel and a badass, Near Death Experiences, Not really Humanformers, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, This is the fic nobody asked for, Transformers as Humans, Trauma, War, Xeno, someone help me tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbug/pseuds/Cbug
Summary: The war between Autobots and Decepticons has been waging since before humans creation. Over the course of war both sides and Cybertron, in general, have lost pieces of their history.  With the battling coming to a standstill, and their planet dying, both factions are forced to flee. Optimus Prime vows to follow the Decepticons to protect the innocent from the destruction of the Decepticons. The Autobots are led to a small young organic plant called Earth.  However, the Autobots are caught off guard by the natives. They look just like Cybertronians! It is now up to the Autobots to protect not only the natives of Earth, and the best way to do that is to go unnoticed. Too bad a human finds a wounded Autobot scout and she unknowingly gets herself in a war she was never meant to fight.Now with a human life on the line, the Autobots become aware that there is more to Earth than meets the eye.





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fanfic. I hope you guys like it!. I will update tags and summary as I go. I came up with this idea a while back. Though I am not a big fan of Humanformers or Human AU Transformers, it works best for what I have in mind for the story. This is, for the most part, a Named Reader story, description is kept to a minimal. Her will hardly be said. I just think a name is better than (y/n) to the eye and to keep the flow of writing. I have seen a lack of Transformers work that is about understanding them, and them understanding you. There will kinda sorta be romance and smut. But it will be a slow burn up to that point, a very slow burn. Sorry about the short first chapter. The next one should be longer hopefully. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and comment below so I can get a sense of what you guys like and want to see. Thanks!

          War, it is cruel and cold. And in this instance of war, it has caused the Autobots to divide their members into 3 groups. One to maintain and run Iacon back on Cybertron. Another group selected to find ways for alternative energy. The last group was run by Optimus Prime himself, this group focused on not only protecting the innocent but trying to prevent Decepticons destruction from spreading across the universe.   

          Cybertron was dying, it was a somber fact all Autobots have acknowledged.  It has seemed that the Decepticons have acknowledged it as well. It had only been one deca-cycle since the Autobots have discovered Megatron's quest to dominate an organic world with suitable energy or energon. The coordinates were set on a planet that wasn't developed enough for space travel, let alone to deal with the Decepticons. It was soon after that Optimus had decided to start preparing for travel. He refused to let their mess ruin another world. The guilt of war weighed heavily on his spark. The Autobots banded together to prepare the Ark as quickly as possible.  The leader of the Autobots soon gathered the best and brightest of his bots.  

          First up after Optimus Prime was Jazz. Jazz was a special ops and top-ranking lieutenant. If Primus called Optimus Prime into the well of Allsparks then Jazz was first in line to lead. On top of this Jazz is also a huge cultural expert making him a huge asset to the mission. Behind Jazz was Prowl, the Autobots top military specialist. Despite Prowl being all logic and no fun, he was a highly valued member of the team. With the unpredictability of this new world and the unknown of what Decepticons have planned, Prowl was a well-needed member of the team. Ironhide was leading weapons specialist. Ratchet was top medical, and resident grump, but heavily trusted in battle and the medbay.  Lastly, there was Wheeljack, your local mad scientist, who was crucial to battle and making discoveries to adapt to any situation. This talent would be well used in their travels. These would be the Arks Main officers.  

           As for the Main Crew withheld eight bots in total. Blaster was the most valued of the main crew. He ran communications, and it was his job to maintain total connections with Cybertron. He is also the best chance they had to communicate with Natives if needed. Then to fill out research there was Preceptor, who studied anything and everything. Next, there was the Warrior twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They were very skilled in battle. It just so happens that they are also, reckless, rude, jokesters, and full of themselves.  Optimus Prime is waiting until departure to tell his good friend Ratchet about these two joining the journey. Bluestreaker was the next specialist in combat. He was not only Prowls little brother but the Autobots best sniper. A title that Ironhide held before the young bots joining the ranks. He looks up to Ironhide if only Bluestreak could control his rambling enough to actually let the weapons specialist know. Lastly, there were the team's scouts. Hound was the most experience of the scouts, and the most excited to see the new organic planet. Then there was Trailbreaker, a scout, and general tech specialist. However, his skills aren't why he is on the Ark. Trailbreaker is one of those bots whose skills are hardly used because of lack of energon. He came for hope of new energy discoveries that can allow him to be valued to his team again. Last but not least was Bumblebee, a young and valuable scout who loves to prove people wrong. 

           Bumblebee had been is his last few years of sparkling hood when he joined the Autobots. As soon as he hit training he became well valued in the ranks. Optimus Prime has hopes of making Bumblebee a leader in the Autobot ranks one cycle.  However it wasn't this cycle.  

          After one Orbital cycle, the crew has reached the atmosphere of Earth. From the outer layers of the Earth's Atmosphere, the planet seemed almost tame in comparison to Cybertron. Bumblebee remembered the view he saw from Cybertron's closest moon. There were explosions and crumbling metal structures. It didn’t seem like Earth had seen war to the level that Cybertron has. If anything this thought seemed to motivate him, as well as the others to do what they can to prevent Earth from suffering the same fate.   

         Within moments of this thought, a whole was blown into the Ark. The battle to protect earth had begun. Bumblebee was now fighting for his life against some Decepticon slag! He was desperate to reach Optimus who was at the wrong end of Starscream's gun. Bee's processor could barely wrap around the fact a handful of Cons got onto the Ark.  

         After managing to offline the Con Bee shot at the Starscream. It was then he realized what was in Starscreams other servos was the main circuit and data key to opening a space bridge. It was the Autobots data-key! Without that key there was no hope of communicating with Cybertron or sending back supplies without it! Without another thought Bee dove for the data–key as Starscream stepped back grazed by the blast.  

          Optimus hopped up onto feet as quickly as he can manage with his minor injuries. " Bee! Protect the data key at all cost!" His leader ordered before tending to Starscream.  

          Bumblebee headed away from the cargo bay, where the cons were boarding the Ark, and headed towards the recharge quarters. The scout jumped backed as a hole was blasted through the wall of the hallway some distance in front of him.  A dark foreboding figure stepped through with a grin that would make even Unicron feel fear, even if only for a moment.  It was the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.  

         " Well, you filthy slagging Autobot... I believe it is in your best interest if you..." Megatron didn’t have a chance to finish as Sunstreaker began shooting at Con. Sideswipe blasted a hole right in front Bee on his right side before pulling him through.  

         " We are over ran Bee! You since you need to protect the data-key for the sake of our mission its best you get off the ship." He said using his fist to open up an escape pod. Then quickly he shoved the younger bot in. " We will see you on Earth! Keep your servos crossed and in the pod at all times." Sideswiped joked beside the bad timing and the young bot trying to open up the pod from the inside. Bees protest never made their way to Sideswipe. Both bots were deafened by the sound of a blaster hitting the control panel and the pod.  

          It only took the bots a moment to realize it was Soundwave who fired the blast. Within a nano click, Sideswipe launched the pod. The pod shot off towards Earth. Warning lights flashed all over the pod. Bee became desperate to regain control of the pod to slow it down before impact. He failed. Bumblebee soon crashed into the organic planet, and everything went black. 


	2. Helpful Human

          Some people found routines to be boring, while others find comfort in them. Eloise was the later of the two. Her day began early in the morning, so early in fact that some days she even challenged the sun to see who would raise first. Then she would feed the chickens, cows, and horses. And so her day would continue with her chores until noon. Then she would gather her things, saddle up her horse and see if she could find a good size dead, or fallen, tree to cut. The young women had gotten so used to being outside in her nature secluded home that she would look up at the sun to tell the time.  

          At this point, she didn't even need to look up and check. She didn't know how but she was always on time within her own routine. But she looked up anyway just to for the sake of it. And like always it read ' _meteor_ _o-clock'_ … Wait! Meteor? Like hurling ball of flame from space. Unable to believe the " time" she just "saw" the young women looked up again wide eyes. It was going to fall close by, just within the tree line of the 300 acres of meadow, her family house sat on.  

          She followed the flaming ball with her eyes until it hit the ground. The Earth trembled under her feet for a moment before she darted off onto the stable. How lucky was she! Her dad would have been so excited to see a space rock land in what was basically their yard! It was rather unfortunate that he passed some 10 years before. But that didn't matter now. Eloise just needed to collect a sample to add and compare it to the blue glowing fragment of a rock in her dad's study.   

          Filled with a giddy energy she quickly saddled up her horse Kingsley and galloped off towards what she thought was a meteor.  However, she quickly realized it wasn't the rock of her dreams. It was a pod. A metal alien looking pod. Getting off her horse she slowly walked towards the pod. The grass of the meadow had been shaved away by the landing and now cover the back of the pod. The Earth now had a gash in its soil from where the pod landed. Approaching the pod she made a mental note that metal had cooled, no longer giving off any heat. " Yep, definitely alien. It cooled too quick" She muttered to herself as she peered into the pod through the tinted glass.  

          Jumping back with a gasp the young women froze with panic. ' _Oh my God! Oh my God!'_ She chanted inside her head. There was a guy in there! A human guy! Her brain went off like a rocket. What if he was abducted by aliens, probed, and then sent back because he is now brainwashed! Or maybe he liked the probing and the aliens got creeped out and sent him back! What if the probe was a tracking chip like the way humans do to animals! Did the probing go wrong and the guy die and it's just a dead body? Maybe the probing was so painful he passed out and is still probed... When an alien probed someone did they go through the ass or the mouth?... If she Googled the question would she get an answer or porn... Did some aliens get off on probing...  

          " No!  Stop! Why are you worried about what is in his ass! This man came crashing from the heavens and your worried about what some E.T. looking thing shoved up his ass!" Eloise shouted to herself. " He wasn't even wearing a seat belt!" 

          After taking some deep breaths she calmed herself down. Helping this man was the right thing to do. So why couldn't see convince herself on what to do? Maybe she should call the cops... No, they would probably cut the poor guy open to see if he was probed or test on him... She had to do this. She wanted to do this. The young woman was deeply worried. Finally, she started walking closer to the pod again. Taking one last deep breath she spoke to herself under her breath. " Please let him be alive, and please don’t let the aliens probe me next."   

          Eventually, after riding back to her house and getting a pry bar and a mallet, she had managed to get the door open.  At least enough for her to slip herself in between the door and the pod to brute force it open enough to get in easily. It was then that Eloise really sees the young man.  His hair was a blonde so bright and warm it challenged sunflowers. His skin was tan from too many days in the sun. There was neon blue blood dripping down the side of his face onto a yellow and black composite based armor suit... blue neon blood... Oh my god! He wasn’t getting probed by aliens! He was the alien!... Shit! But how he looked so human?... He looks so hurt. Maybe it was the human like traits he had, but she was no more convinced than before to help him. He was bleeding, sure it was blue blood, but it was still blood.  

          Gently she reached forward to touch his shoulder. " Hey, can you hear me?" She asked, worry shot through her. " It's okay, I just want to tell you that I am going to take care of you okay?...Okay." It was then she glanced over his form more in detail. She noticed blood seeping under one of the armor panels near his chest. Then she noticed a giant then square with bunches of overlaying blue squares embedded on it, resting on his lap.  It must have been important to keep it so close to his body during the crash. Without another thought she grabbed it and placed it in Kingsleys saddle bag. It was then she had her trusty horse kneel on the ground as close to the pod as he could get. Then as carefully as possible she picked him up, well mostly. One of his legs was dragging on the ground, but at least she was helping... It was then she placed him on the saddle, one leg on each side with his body weight leaning on her. Her arms wrapped around his frame making sure that he not only stayed on but didn't get worse. They carefully headed back to the house without another thought. If only she knew the danger that caused the young alien to crash and end up injured on Earth. 

          Not only was she getting herself in a unknown war, she was also causing pain among the young aliens allies. Which unknowingly resulted in further punishment of two certain Cybertronian twins. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have done some pretty reckless things. For example they ran in the front of the lines into a Decepticon Fort, painted Ratchet pink, trained to become Gladiators to impress some hot femmes before joining the war, covered Ratchet with glitter... However despite how every many reckless things they did to themselves, or Ratchet, what Sideswipe did with Bee had crossed a line that the twins have failed to even see. So now they were getting chewed out for it.  

          " In what scenario did your processors think that this was okay! You both have down reckless things! But this takes the energon cube! You sent your own teammate down on a unstudied planet in a busted escape pod!... Well do you have anything to say?"  

          " Prowl like I said, I thought only the control panel and my servo were hit! Besides why are you worried? Bee is a scout! He will be fine it is his job to get the lay of the land anyway." Sideswipe said before looking over at this brother.  

          " Yeah Prowl. Besides we did what we thought was best, we planned to go down on Earth anyway to try and figure out why the Cons wanted to come to this piece of slag. We will just go down and meet up with him." It was then after Sunstreakers statement that Optimus Prime walked in. 

          Everyone always knew when Optimus was mad. He would become a mech of little words, or too many words. Since the Autobot leader was fuming, he became a bot of little words. " Follow. Now." The leader then headed out to the observation deck and communication platform. Blaster had been working quickly trying to get a hold of Bee, and too the twins knowledge all attempts have failed. " The emergency video feed went on..."  

          Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other, they didn't see the big deal. The emergency video feed  went one when opening the escape pod. It would record not only the damage done to the pod and the Autobot inside, but the surrounding area. It allowed for quick search and rescues. It was only when there leader spoke again did they began to worry. " The recording wasn't triggered by Bee..." It was then Optimus cued Blaster to replay the signal.  

          It was then that most the Arks crew saw there first human come into view. "… A Cybertronian Femme triggered the record..." Sideswipe was unable to finish as Prowl cut him off.  

         " She is a native Sideswipe... a human female. They happen to share some physical similarities..." 

         " For Primus sake she looks just like one of our own!"  

         " Focus on the video." Prime nearly hissed at Sideswipe as the video continued. It showed her glancing over his wounds before speaking. The translation came up on screen, a small wave of relief washed over the crew. At least at the moment the human didn't pose a threat. However Bees well being was the biggest worry. And judging by the video they know where to get him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I meant by a named reader. I won't be giving the character much physical detail, just a name throughout here and there. Let me know what you guys think of this. Should I keep up with this named reader approach, or go for full character development? I apologize if anybody seems out of Character, and otherwise, I hope you all enjoyed Chap 2.


	3. Call it a feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost at a hundred hits! That's crazy! I am also grateful for all the comments and kudos. Thanks for the support! Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3

          The tension in the air of the Ark was thick. Prime cleared his vocal processor before turning to look at the twins.  " We had a few things to follow in the mission. One was to make sure the natives remained unaware of our existence. On top of that, you both put one of your own allies in danger. Prepare to go down and scout the area. We need the best and safest way to retrieve Bee. Hound will be in charge. Don’t get caught by any humans. According to scans, we did of the surrounding areas, that female we saw was the only one we really need to worry about. If worse comes to worst we will wait until their sun sets and sneak in at night and retrieve Bee and the data key." He then left the twins to talk to Wheeljack and Blaster about the translator they are preparing for Earth. If they had to become involved with humans, they need to blend in and be able to communicate properly.  Now that was a higher possibility.  

          The crew seemed to catch on about Prime's worried anger. Bees rescue needs to happen so quick as not only because their ally and friend was hurt, but for the human's safety. There was a lot on the line. Hound was ready and prepared in his dark hunter green composite armor. The twins, however, were in now black composite armor since bright red and yellow don’t naturally blend in with Earth's organic landscape. Soon they were beamed down to Earth between the crash and the human femmes lodging. Quickly they moved to the tree line. Moments after they hid they saw the human dart out from the house to the horse waiting at the back door. They watched as she pulled the data key out of the saddle pouch and ran inside with it. She then came back out to remove the saddle and equipment off the horse setting it to the side. The whole thing seemed rushed.  

          "I bet Bee is already inside." Sunstreaker whisper over to Hound.  

          " Your are probably right. We need to locate him inside though, we have to keep our scanners on him" Hound answered moving to get as close as he can to the house without being detected.  

          Eloise had just finished putting the data key in her safe. Things then started to feel off. As she walked towards her kitchen to get a small bowl of warm water and a rag. Chills ran down her spine. It felt like she was being watched... She quickly headed back to her living room where the seemingly alien man was laying.  Sitting down on the very edge of the couch she gently dipped the rag into the warm water. Then glancing at the strange space guy she began to softly clean the wound on his head. It was surreal. His blood was blue, in fact it almost glowed. Then on top of that he looked so human. Why was he here? A question she really wished she never thought about. Finally she had his head clean, and bandaged. For a moment she stopped. The feeling of being watched was more intense now than ever, and it scared her. She didn't know who or what was watching her, but she knew it was cause the man laying on her couch was the reason why. Would it be that hard to believe whatever came after him is now after the both of them? It was possible. If there was a possibility of aliens falling from the sky, then there was a chance there would be more of said aliens.  

          It was this feeling of danger that lead her upstairs to change out of her riding gear. Quickly she got into a pair of jeans and a tight form fitting shirt. She didn't want anybody trying to grab at her is she needed to run away. Lastly she grabbed her hunting blade and hooked on to the waistband of her pants. The blade now rested on the inside of her pants hidden out of view, but she knew it was there, and felt better because of it.  However that sense of safety was gone the moment she walked back down stairs. She saw a red blur move from view in the window. Eloise paused on the stairs... she was being watched by someone or something. Walking the rest of the way downstairs she and made her way to a bookcase she pulled it open to show a staircase leading to the basement under the stairs. Lucky for her it had the motorized chair that can take the elderly up and down the stairs. During the whole transaction she was staring out of the window. Watching for the those who are watching her.  

          She moved the strange to the chair to head downstairs. Thank god she normally manhandles giant farm animals and wood or else she wouldn't be in shape enough to help anyone. Once downstairs in what was once her dads study she moved him onto her dads ' I am so tired from research I am going to take a nap here' bed.  It wasn't until she had him down and situated that she ran back upstairs. She grabbed the water and the first aid kit and went back downstairs shutting the bookcase. There was no way for her to know that she now was causing her watchers to panic over Bee's well-being. The funny thing was she was worried about his well-being too.  

          Running her hand gently over the armor she looked for a seam, or someway for her to remove his armor to get to the wound underneath. Eventually she found a seam to remove the armor. She gently removed the top half of his armor and its layers, then she laid him back down. It was more than worrying that he has been unconscious for so long with no stirring of any kind. But who knows, if he was an alien (even though she for the most part has accepted that), maybe they heal differently. Once again she took the rag and started to lightly clean the wound on the side of his chest. The bowl of water slowly turning blue each time she cleaned off the wound. Once everything was clean and bandaged she glanced over his frame one more time. If he was human, he would be really hot.... To hell with it, he was just attractive in general. Her eyes then found their way to a tattoo of a red square face.  Now that she had seen it the same symbol was on his armor on the sleeve.  

          She placed the armor neatly off to the side before approaching the young man again. Eloise gently grabbed his wrist trying to feel a pulse point, there was nothing. Was he dead? His skin felt warm, but it wasn't quite human. It felt like almost a tougher skin, in a way like very warm living metal. Her curiosity was still unsatisfied.  Cautiously she rested her head on his chest avoiding his injury. She froze, his chest was humming... for heavens sake it sounded like waves of energy. He stirred underneath her. She sat up so quickly that she nearly fell out of her chair and on the floor. Her eyes never left him until he settled by down, as still as before. With a sigh she got up, she looked over at her father's old desk and went to grab a pencil and paper. Sitting back into her chair she gently began sketching out his tattoo. She did this for two reasons, one being she never wanted to forget the time she found alien and the other reason being something she could do while waiting for him to wake up.  

          Once she was done with her doodle she headed upstairs to make herself some food. However as soon as she got upstairs to the main floor of the house there was a knock on her back door. Not the front door, the back... Who ever was back there wasn't human, no random human would knock on the back door. She froze for a moment before calling out. " Just a moment! "  Eloise then took the paper with her drawing and quickly drew out an outline on the bookcase then an arrow pointing down. She then grab a book and shoved the paper inside and closed the book. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. Holding the book close she used it almost to hid behind. When she reached the door she paused for a moment before opening the door just enough to see herself, but not into her house. That was when she was greeted by a group of men with glowing red eyes. 


	4. Red Eyes and Bad times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here is Chapter 4, there is some sexual harassment. Well, harassment in general. There is also violence in the chapter. Currently, the story is on the teen rating. Can you guys please let me know at the end of this chapter if I should increase the rating of the story? I know I will need to increase it later, but I am not sure if I should do this now for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

          Five men with glowing red eyes stood at her back door. The group of men is menacing, to say the least. They are all in composite armor that was in a variety of colors. It was then she saw the insignia, it was different than the one she just saw. There's insignia was a purple face that came to a point, while the other insignia was red and more blocky 

          " Hi, can I help you?"  

          " I am sure you can. We are looking for our... friend. Have you seen him?" The man in the front asked. By the way he stood in front of the others he came off like the leader of the group. His smile was lopsided and charming. However, despite the charm, he felt off. Like it was a big act. It felt like he was confident in his ability to get his way. He came off as a psychopath. The real charming ones. The ones you marry and end up getting tortured and killed by. Or like the ones who are kind and wonderful one moment, and then you look at them funny and they snap.  

          " I am sorry, I haven't seen anybody all day. Have a good day." She said moving to shut the door, a certain man's boot got in the way. She felt her heart race when she saw bright blue fluid on his boot. It was almost like seeing her own blood on the black material. Eloise looked back up towards the man. His face was closer now, riddled with scars over one of his eyes and mouth. Despite the scars, he wasn't unattractive, but his personality was as ugly enough anyway. "Yes?"  

          " Did you hear an impact of sorts? Like something heavy hit the earth?" He asked as she studied her with his eyes. The guy was at least a foot taller than her, and she wasn't small she was 5'5 average for a human female. However judging by his stance he was trying to intimidate her, and if she wasn't guarding a wounded alien in her basement she might have been more terrified. But she couldn't slip up now, it was more than her life on the line at this point. Mister tall, dark, and scary was standing so close to her that door at this point could no longer be close. He was trying to make it easier to get inside.  

          " Yeah...I heard something a little while ago... I-I was actually looking for my camera to go take photos of whatever hit the ground. I think it was a meteor but I am not sure. Thought I should take a picture..."  

          " You know it's rude to lie to someone right?" He sneered pushing the door open. Eloise hissed in pain feeling the door jam into her shoulder. She stepped back as the group of men walked in.  

          " Excuse me? Who do you think you are? And by the way, it is rude to storm in on a woman's house."  

          It was his chuckle that made her regret her impulse anger. " I am glad you asked. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and soon I will be the leader of this miserable planet! So why don’t you get used to your role under my rain and tell me where that Autobot is before I lose my patience."   

          She let out a confused and nervous chuckle under her breath. " Are you kidding me?... I don’t even know what an Autobot is and you expect me to say..." Her eyes went wide when he charged her. Megatron grabbed her by her upper arms without a hint of hesitation and slammed her back into the wall. She gasped in pain, and if he needed to make his point any clear he placed his knee between her legs against the wall. He wanted her to feel trapped, and it worked. The book she was carrying now laid forgotten by everyone on the floor. At this point she couldn't help it, she was terrified. The other men who walked in with him laughed at the display.  

           Eloise cried out in fear as Megatron brought his face closer to hers. She turned her head away to avoid his gaze, and out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the red hair again. Briefly, she made eye contract with the man it belonged too. Then out of nowhere a bush appeared and blocked him and his two friends from view. It was then she realized that Megatron and his group don’t really know what's going on. She just needs to give him a good enough answer to satisfy him.  On the plus side though, he seemed at least satisfied with the tears in her eyes. 

          "Why are you so scared, we are just looking for our friend?"  Megatron rolled his eyes as one of his buddies spoke to him in a strange language. Without even hesitation, Megatron let go of one of her arms, and she watched with horror as his armor peeled back to his elbow and his forearm turned into a gun and shot the man. She cried out in shock and fear as she watched his alien blood splatter across her living room. " You see... this is what happens when you test my patience. You are lucky you have lasted this long... Now if you want to keep your luck up start talking!" She watched as his hand turned back to normal. He then patted her cheek in a belittling fashion.  

          She whimpered with each pat. " I was scared alright! I am sorry I lied...I thought you guys might have been a part of the 'men in black' group... I didn't want to get tortured for working with an alien..."  

          " Well, well then. If that’s the case what did you see?" Megatron then removed his knee from between her legs almost as a reward for a good behavior. It made her sick. 

           "I saw a ball of fire crash from the sky... I was excited because I thought it was a meteor... So I got on my horse and rode over to check it out... There was a man who was unconscious I wanted to make sure he was okay. So I rode back to my house and grabbed my phone and first aid kit and went back to the pod. When I got back he was gone I swear! Please... Please put me down I told you what you want...." She was softly crying after she was done. Hopefully, this would be over soon.  

         Megatron smirked and brought his face to her ear. "  Sure thing, but I should tell you how good you smell when you're scared." Eloise whimpered at his closeness and had to do what she could to keep herself from gagging. Before she could even get her bearings he dropped her arms and she fell the foot and a half she was held above the ground. She lost her balance the moment her feet hit the floor. He stepped back and let her fall to her knees in front of him. With a chuckle, he grabbed her hair yanking her head to look up at him. " You just like pleasing people don’t you?" He laughed before pulling her up back her hair and pushing her in front of him towards the back door. Before she knew it Megatron was barking orders in that strange langue. She then watched as the three remaining of his cons head deeper into her house and she listens to them start to destroy her living room and kitchen.  

         " Why are you doing this?! Stop please!" She cried out before her arm was grabbed with bruising strength.  

         " To prove a point...That people should respect the powerful."  

         Soon after the group of Megatrons 'Decepticons' came out of the house was followed them towards the pod that caused this problem to begin with. " YOU COWARDOUS AUTOBOTS! YOU SEE THIS HUMAN FEMME! TRACE THE ENERGON SIGNAL AND I WILL GIVE YOU A DEAL WHERE YOU CAN SPARE HER LIFE. " He then turned back to look at the scared Eloise. " You better hope they come and I get what I want...Or else you are going to service the Decepticons in another way."  

 


	5. Guilt Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I can't believe we are already at 300 Hits! You guys have no idea how happy that makes me! Anyway, this Chapter is a lot longer, and hopefully, it feels less rushed. I am going to try to make this Chapters length the minimum for the future Chapters. Do you guys want Chapter summaries?Let me know if you do. Otherwise, I am going to skip them. Also, let me know if any of the characters seem Out Of Character. I feel like I am doing okay with writing them, just let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

          When the Decepticons signal came into range Hound opened his com to send the audio transcript to Blaster on the Ark. Everything from the 'Cons entering the house to when the left, was sent up to Blaster to be recorded and processed. It could help aid there mission latter on. After all when the 'Cons are evolved you cant be too cautious. As soon as Megatron finished his little 'offer' and left into the surrounding woods Hound messaged Blaster.   

          " Hey Blaster did you follow that ?"  

          " Yeah, I gotcha loud and clear Hound. Man does it sound like the 'Cons rocked her world with that nasty number."  

          " Make sure Prime hears it will you? Me and the twins are going to check out the house."  

          Hound started approaching the closest window to peer inside when he froze hearing Primes Deep voice come through the com-link.  

          " Already heard it Hound. Once you give the okay myself, Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl and Ironhide will beam down to your location."  

          " Understood Prime." Hound then continued to peer through the window, just to make sure everything was clear. However, he Audibly sighed when he saw Sunstreaker followed closely by Sideswipe enter the house.  Rolling his helm up towards the sky for a moment he briefly wondered why Primus let Optimus pair them with him. His wondering was quickly disturbed by a tap on the window. Hound looked back though to see Sunstreaker waving at him before opening the window. It was clear that they weren't cut out for scouting. The green armored bot climbed though the window. " You know you both were supposed to outside right until it is clear."  

          Sunstreaker shrugged and walked over towards his brother." Look we knew it was clear we saw them leave, we were fine. Right S..." The Yellow hair twin looked over at his brother with confusion. His brother wasn't normally the pondering type, but something must have gotten in his brothers head because he sure was zoning out.  " Sides? Are you alright?"  

           " Why didn't we tried to stop them?... We had good odds... 3 against 5. That’s better odds than most our battles. Instead, we let them run off with the Femme who saved our friend... Steaker and I shouldn't have listened to you when you told us to stay still and hide. "  

          " You do realize she didn't have to get involved if you didn't send Bee down to an Alien planet right? She would have been safe. And Bee would have been back on the Ark. So don't question my judgement." Hound stated before signaling Prime to give him the Okay.  

          Sideswipe took a step towards Hound before motioning to the wall behind him, the wall she was pinned too. " Did you see her?...Did you look her in the optics? Hound, its been centuries if not longer since I have seen anyone that scared...You can tell that she has never fought a war, or has had to deal with that type of threat. We could of protected her...." He sighed looking down before rubbing his hand on his face plate. He turned to Sunsteaker placing his servos on his sides. " Did you see her?... Do you remember when over half of the other Gladiators swore themselves to the 'Cons and proved it by then attacking our patrons? I do, I remember....Then I remember us fighting to protect them, one part because we didn't want people to believe all of us gladiators were 'Cons... The other part was because they watched us with fear in the optics begging for help... That’s when we became Autobots" Sunsteaker felt his brothers guilt in their shared spark. This cycle had been a lot on the mech. This whole mess started because he was trying to protect his allies,  

          Sideswipe stepped closer to Hound getting well with in personal space. During this whole time Hound had barely manage to remain clam. He didn’t like having to deal with the disrespect of those who had less time in the Autobot faction. How ever along the years of war they all became equals of some sort with only certain bots holding on to any real ranks in leadership. " You see we joined because of people who were in her place... Because people were scared and needed a hero. You on the other hand joined so you can get out posted on other planets and not have to deal with the war right? That’s why you enlisted? Or was it so you can get off on pretty little organics like the ones you found in Galaxy 97" 

          " Its better then being a violent brute like the gladiators are known for... All I ever wanted was peace, and to prevent people from seeing war in the first place! I enlisted back when you guys where both were just finding the best way to get the most femmes in your berth. At least I enlisted, you both only joined once your old lives where tossed out into the wind." Hound exclaimed. Sideswipe when to lunge toward the scout. Sunsteaker held him back.  

          " What is going on?" Primes voice boomed and the trio froze.  

          Sideswipe backed up and looked at Prime with an unreadable plain face. " Nothing. We just decided that the 'Cons body should be removed by the time we rescue the femme. Us brutes can handle the body." Hound sighed and shook his head as the spark shared twins went to remove the body from the house to outside. It was then as he surveyed the house that it settled in how much damage was done.  

          " Don't worry about the twins, I crossed a line I shouldn't of."  Hound sighed rubbing his face plate.

          " Hound. Just try to remember that we all have our reasons to why we act the way we do. It is important as a team to try to understand one another....Now what do we know about Bees location and health?" 

          Hound nodded in agreement before speaking up. " We know Bee is safe in the house. The femme got spooked and relocated him one floor below us just before the 'Cons intervened... However we were unable to get conformation on how she relocated Bumblebee. She seemingly sensed our scanners and kept optics locked on us during the whole transaction. This only allowed us to judge that Bee was moved under ground. But we are unsure how. "  

          Prowl who had already started looking around perked up. " Sensed your scanners? As far as our research on humans goes they shouldn't be able to pick up signals like that."  

         " Prowl ya know that research ain't always that accurate once on the field. Its like the base to go off of, ya dig? Now lets get 'a stepping to finding that bottom level." 

          " Good idea Jazz. Lets find away down, and try to find more information about the femme as we go." Prime ordered. Soon the team split up among the bottom floor while surveying the damage done. There was glass every where, and some shelfs and things like that have been torn off. But for the most part there wasn't a whole lot of structural damage done to the house. After a little while looking Ironhide was nearly fed up with looking for a way down that he was about to make himself his own little entrance. 

          Ironhide never got a chance to blow a hole in the floor for two reasons, the first  reason was simply because Prime didn’t want to further damage the in the house, the second reason because they knew longer needed too. When Sides' and Sunstreaker came back inside the house they accidently kicked a book into Prowls leg.  The strategist looked over at the twins who provided him with a shrug then looked down at the book. The Autobot insignia was on a piece of paper that is sticking out of the book. " Prime, I think I have something." Prowl called for his leader as he opened the book. Grabbing the paper he passed the book off towards another bot before analyzing the sheet.  It was a sequence of drawings; the Autobot insignia, then an arrow pointing sideways, then a large rectangle of sorts, lastly an arrow pointing down. " The Femme sure is clever I will give her that."  

          Jazz looked over the paper along side Prime and Prowl before the others had a chance too. He then scanned the room. His optics landing on the bookcase, " Bingo".  He grab the side of the book case and pulled it open as the others watched, the special ops leader the stood off to the side. " Lady's first." 

          Ratchet didn't even humor Jazz as he started down the stairs. Optimus followed quickly behind his old friend. " Good work Jazz and Prowl." The Leader then quickly finished his way down. Relief quickly flooded his systems as he saw Bee safely resting in stasis lock. After looking over be he was surprised to the level of care the human femme tried to provide. His wounds where clean and he was, at least by Earth standards, patched up to the point he was no longer bleeding. However most of his injuries Ratchet would need to aid in the healing process back on the ship. It was the fact she took care of him with such worry comforted and motivated the leader. The femme even was careful with his armor leaving gently placed on the counter. He was now determined then before to save and protect the femme. To Prime this act showed him that she was not only kind but brave. To him, she was no longer a native but a potential ally, and judging by the looks surrounding the bots his feelings weren't alone. " Stats on his condition Ratchet."  

          " He is stable. Is systems redirected energon flow away from openings. His processor system has received some damage, but its minimal. Most of the damage received is to his internal transmitters. The sooner he is back up on the Ark the sooner he is fully functional ."  The medic stated as he slowly sat up the unconscious bot up. Ironhide quickly went to aid Ratchet in bring Bee safely to the Arks Medbay.  

          The rest of the team waited in the house for Ironhide to return with Bluestreak. If they were going after the femme they needed Bluestreak. Despite being nearly as young as Bumblebee, Bluestreak was an phenomenal shot. He had snipped over 400 'cons in his time serving the Autobot forces. Ironhide was even impressed by his skills with a weapon. In any case the Bluestreak could come in use in this mission.   

          " Prowl do you have locations on that energon signal?" Optimus asked as he tried to form a plan.  

          " I do... Its too far from here. There have been longer walks in Iacon then this. But don’t you think we falling into a trap? They basically have admitted that much. "  

          " I am aware of that, but this whole mission has been a couple steps behind the 'Cons. Whatever that energon signal is from it may provide answers on why they picked Earth of all places to flee to. On top of that Prowl we have a duty to save the femme, and that is what we will do. "  

          " We have no idea how many 'Cons are going to be in there waiting for us!" Prowl exclaimed after all he was bot of logic and there are far too many variables in this situation for his own comfort. It was then Bluesteaker and Ironhide arrived with Trailbreaker.  Ironhide went over to Sideswipe to pass along an order. " Ratchet wants you back on the ship because of your servo. Trailbreaker is taking your place."  

          The red haired twin looked shock, and in a strange way almost desperate. " No way! I am going on the mission."  

          Optimus arched his brow looking at Sideswipe. " You can't fight with an injured servo. I sent you down as a scout so you can learn your lesson and make it up to Bee for your actions."  

          Prime that’s why I have too go... You didn't see the way she looked. Most Bots fear Megatron because they know what he is capable of. She fears him because she has no idea what is happening... Its been a while since I have seen a femme that scared. Everything that has happened too her is because she is fixing the problem I made... Please Optimus let me make things right by her too..." Sides pledded honestly. It had caught every other bot off guard beside his brother and Optimus Prime. It seems like the two trouble maker might be finally growing up. The twins may have been built like most 'Cons but they had good sparks. Sometimes that was forgotten with in the chaos that follows the twins. 

          " Prowl prepare a map with the local terrain accounted for, we will prefect a plan along the way. There is no time too lose, we have not only the life of a civilian on our servos but the possibility of stealing energon out of the 'Con's grasp. Autobots lets roll out!"  That was Optimus's way of agreeing with Sides. The red haired bot was relived and began mentally preparing himself for what they might face.  

         As they ventured off towards the energon signal Sideswipe opened a com not only to Ratchet, but everyone who is join on the mission with them. " Sorry Doc Bot, I am going to have to reschedule that date. I hope you don't get jealous, a current femme needed a real mech to rescue her." He chuckled into the com, his brothers laughter followed right after. Optimus shook his head, his smile hidden under his battle mask. Some parts of the twins will always remain the same. 


	6. Toxic Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude over 400 hits?! That's crazy! Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Like always I am excited to hear from you guys down in the comment section. I hope you enjoy!

          Eloise never thought she would have this feeling. The feeling of marching off to her own death. It consumed her. She knew these forests and mountains, they were her home after all. But it was unsettling to see how much these _Decepticons_ seemingly knew her home too. Their feet were walking the trails she used to walk as a kid with her own father. Not once did they stop to survey the surrounding areas to make sure they were going in the right way. No, they knew where they were. They knew where they were going. It was only a matter of time. She wondered how long they have been here, or how long they have been watching the area she called her home. It was scary to think about. What was even more worrying was the fact that they were now approaching what used to be her father and uncle's old stomping grounds. Her father and uncle used to work as scientists studying local rock formations. However, they had a side study going on which had been years in development. She didn't know much about it. She had been a kid during most their research, but she knew her uncle go sick because of some kind of radiation...It also doesn't help that her family never figured out how her uncle became radiated to began with. For these reasons, her dad put warnings and a gate at the entrance of the cave. Eventually, this lead to the end of the study, and a short time after their small family picked up ranching before they passed away. 

          Her worries were confirmed when the warning signs started trickling into view. This was not how she wanted to die... not by radiation, or by aliens. It was because of this growing fear she started to slow her stride. However this wasn't easily missed, the 'Con who now had responsibility for her firmly yanked her forward closer to him. She was really getting ticked off with this Starscream fella. In fact, she didn't know who was worse, Megatron or him. While Megatron seemed heartless and power-hungry, Starscream came off as more delusional. Starscream was a leaner man dark hair man who seemingly took care of himself. No visible scars or injuries, and with his hair tied back it was easy to see his very charming looks. Once again these 'Cons were miss leading with their looks. But with Starscream everything felt off, even when compared with the other 'Cons. He kept staring at her and made a huge issue when anything organic happened, for example, that dragonfly he shot at because it got in his air space, it was like he was unable to grasp being with nature. His seemingly general discuss with her planet made her want to do something human, like spit or sneeze, just to upset him. However, when he wasn't being a drama queen he was talking to himself about how he would be a better leader. Then there were moments she felt him staring at her as if studying her value.  Overall he was unpredictable, and she didn't like that.  

          With the entrance of the cave coming in view she felt panic fill her to her very core. She felt her heart pulse with fear. So she did what humans do best and followed her instincts. Digging her heels in the ground she yanked her arm out of his grasp, or so she tried. Starscream caught on quick to her games and gripped her arm with brutal strength. With a wince, her knees buckled with pain, and all thoughts of fleeing in that moment had left her mind. It felt like a metal vice had latched its way around her upper arm. She let out a gasp of pain as he held her there with ease. 

          " Starscream?  Are you having fun over there?" Megatron asked looking over at the two with a displeased expression. Starscream weakened his hold on her arm. 

          " Lord Megatron, you see the human femme was trying to run away. The idiotic creature forgets how much stronger we are. It also forgets how easily we can overpower it. I was simply keeping her in place, my Lord."  

          She had heard Megatrons chuckle only a couple of times now, but it always made her skin crawl. " Come here femme." Starscream quickly let go of her arm only to firmly push her uphill in Megatrons direction. Eloise stumbled and fell forward toward Megatron only for him to catch her wrist. The action spared her from kissing the side of the small mountain, but once again she was on her knees in front of this alien manic. " So you were trying to flee femme? Is that right?" He asked as he pulled her up closer to him, her knees now hovering above the ground 

          Looking up at him she felt her hands get cold as her blood ran back towards her panicking heart.  " I- I saw the radiation signs... I got scared.... I don’t want radiation poisoning... I have seen what it does to people."  She said playing the clueless scared card. So far its worked out in her favor, especially when she considers how quickly Megatron killed off one of his own men. 

          " Is that so?... If that’s the case maybe we should make sure you walk in first." He let go of one of her wrist, only to pull her up by the other. Once on her feet he twisted her arm so it was resting flat against her back, right in between her shoulder blades. With her movement now limited she was lead to the opening of the cave. She noticed a couple of men surrounding the mouth of the cave. Soon Megatron passed her off towards one of his men before walking further into the cave with the rest of them following.  

          She had no idea on how long the 'Cons have been here, but judging by the cave, they had been here a while. There was equipment getting hauled further and further down the cave. It was just her luck that seemed she was following them further in as well. So they trekked, and as they walked she started to see fragments of the cave that looked familiar, like the photos in her dads old work journal. She remembered looking over them after her parents and her uncle died. There were moments in the cave as if she was seeing the photo of herself with her family erased for it. The feeling was almost surreal being her after the tragedy her family went through. It was then the rocks her dad and uncle where studying came into view. To be honest it looked more like shards. The rock formations that, so far have freckled the cave walls, where bright vibrant blue. It created iridescent glow in the cave, the blue swirling around inside almost as if the shard was made from clear crystal with the blue vibrant liquid trapped inside. It felt familiar, the image of blue liquid did. She then realized it looked exactly like the blood the came from the wounded man... It was then she wondered about the dark possibilities that were in this cave. If this was there blood, why would they need it? For a moment her mind humored the idea that the crystals grew from the aliens after they die, but the lack of old dead bodies quickly got rid of that idea. 

          After sometime spent walking deeper into the cave the came to wide cavernous opening.  The ground was broken up into two levels with about a 4 foot height difference in between. The opening they walked in though was on the lower of the two levels. A group of those blue shard came out of the ceiling and hung over a hole that was in-between both of the caves levels. After being forced to climb up on the higher floor whoever it was holding her arm before let go and she was left in a cave filled with 'Cons. They didn’t seem to be paying attention to her, at the same time the feeling of her being watched by twenty or so people kept her from trying anything too crazy. Curiosity got the best of her.  Eloise found herself walking closer too the hole.  

          Peering inside she saw a pool of glowing blue liquid with the faint out line of the shards coming from underneath the glowing fluid. She stood there and watched as drip of the bright liquid fell from above into the pool below. Her eyes followed the ripples it made all the way to the wall of the hole. Her eyes then caught sight of small pack stuck on a shard on the very far side of the hole. It looked so familiar, before she could think as to why she felt a hand push her forward from behind. Stumbling forward she gasped. As she looked down as she started to fall. Just as she let out a small scream she felt an arm wrap around her waist and tossed her back onto solid ground. She winced as she was tossed like nothing onto the cold cave floor. Her heart pound against her chest so hard that she was sure it rocked her body. At the same time she felt faint from fear. Her eyes were tightly closed. They only opened when she heard laughter. She was embarrassed to see multiple people laughing at her as she glanced at the man her pushed her 

          She found herself looking up at Starscream as he smirked down at her. " I thought you were scared of radiation..." He then went off towards a stoic man named Soundwave. Soundwave was strange, prefect posture, tall and intimidating structure. His voice was the most off putting, it was cold and metallic. After watching Starscream walk off she glanced around briefly before trying to get up. The moment she tried to put weight on her left arm she regretted it. With a wince her left arm gave out from underneath her. It throbbed painfully as she rolled her torso so up so she can sit properly and take a look at her pulsing arm.  From her elbow to mid upper arm was black and blue. From what she could see the bruise was in a rough shape of a hand print. In fact there was two hands shaped bruise on her left arm. The one closer to the top of her shoulder was barely noticeable, and was a faint pain. She glanced at her right arm to notice a similar light bruise, those must of been from Megatron and what happened earlier in the house. The second bruise dark with broken blood vessels spreading out from the bruise to wrap around her elbow. It was scary to think that Starscream squeezed her arm that hard with out breaking a sweat.  Never in her life had she ever had a bruise that hurt so bad, she wondered if it went straight down to the bone.  

          She stood up with the aid of her good arm and with dread filling her heart. If she could get injured by these Decepticons so easily did she even stand a chance to run away? She already knew how easy she could be killed, thanks to Megatrons display, and she knew how willing they were too pull the trigger. Things started to feel hopeless. It was with in this moment of internal thought that she heard a blast followed by a scream of pain. Her eyes went to the tunnel she entered though to see men running towards the blast like soldiers. She heard the weapons fire, more screams, and even felt the cave shake. It was like she was transported into the middle of a war. In fact she was. Unknown to Eloise her kindness had cause her to end up dead center of a war that has lasted longer than her planet has been alive.  A war that realistically will last after she is dead too. The sounds battle headed closer towards the cavern she stood in. Her eyes locked on the caves opening, she was worried for what was to come. 

          "Lord Megatron the Autobots are here," Soundwave said as he watched his leader obediently.  

          " Excellent, com the troops and let them know to let them through with ease. I want Primes subordinates to hear the deal I am going to give their leader. Maybe they will see how weak Prime actually is."  

          " Yes Sir."  

          "Now that I have the perfect proposal you are going to sweeten my deal." Megatron head a sinister look that Eloise could picture on the devil. She grew scared as Megatron approached her. His left hand wrapped around her throat as he moved to stand right behind her. She gasped as she felt her back rest against his chest, her hands went to grip at his. He was only holding her throat tight enough to keep her there, but not enough to hurt or to take her breath. His right arm then turned back into the gun and he aimed for the opening. Together they watched for the Autobots from the upper level. Megatrons top 'Cons came closer behind there leader. So they waited. Megatron waited for Prime. Eloise waited for either a rescue or a distraction, either option was better then her current situation.   


	7. Welcome to War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys almost 700 hits! That's so amazing! As always I hope you guys like this chapter. I felt like I wrote a more realistic scenario to someone being in a battle with the Autobots then most Transformers shows normally depict. I hope that doesn't throw anybody off while reading. Like always I love feedback and advice. Enjoy!

She watched the opening of the cave as mere moments felt like hours. Megatron's hand firmly wrapped around her neck now held her up so high her toes barely touched the floor.  The majority of her weight balanced on where her jaw rested on his hand. She heard the battle grow closer. The leader of the Decepticons painfully squeezed her neck quickly cutting off the air. Her eyes widen as she gasped, her hands quickly started to claw at his hand.  The corners of her vision blurred. Her gaze grew distant as the world started to grow dark. His grip lessened as the footsteps came to a stop. Eloise coughed as she started to breathe again as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her eyes finally came into to focus. There was a group of man in front of her. They all seemed determined, guilty, or worried. One thing is for sure they were focused on her. Eventually, her eyes locked on one of the men. Her eyes locked onto the same set of eyes and red hair she saw outside her living room window. His face was covered with a mixture of guilt and determination. She felt Megatron's blaster pressed against her temple. Instantly she flinched, her eyes closing tightly out of fear.  

" Optimus Prime, I am so glad to see that you have made it. If only you were willing to meet with me earlier before we left Cybertron... then there wouldn't have been any reason for me to bait you into meeting with me... Isn't that right femme?"  He gave her a quick squeeze around her neck once again to make her cry out to give his statement extra emphases. Megatron smirked, " You see? She agrees with me." 

" You have my attention Megatron. Let the femme go and we will talk..." Prime said his servos signaling Bluestreak from behinds Ironhides back. He needed to make sure Blustreak was ready to take a shot when needed. 

" I am afraid I can't do that Prime." 

" You mentioned a deal what is it?"  

Megatron removed the blaster from Eloise's head and motioned around to the cave with raw energon shards on the walls. "Look around Prime! We both know who controls the energon controls the war. The power is in my hands now Prime. Unless we can reach an agreement."  

" Get on with it Megatron." Eloise watched as Optimus spoke. His hair was a rich dark blue with eyes that matched the energon around them. He appeared to be in his early thirties with a rather in-shape form, it was then she saw the similar red insignia on his armor. It gave her hope that he and the others on his group were on her side. Optimus gaze met hers, and she felt reassured that he was going to get her out of this. She could only hope she read his intentions right.   

" I have reason to believe that this planet has enough resources to establish our planet to its former glory. I will save our planet for not only the 'Cons but the Autobots as well under one condition. You, Zeta Prime, and the high council do what should have been done all those years ago and release control and power of Cybertron to its rightful leader." His voice boomed with a cruel sense of confidence. Arrogance played on his lips in the shape of a smirk.  

" May I remind you that if it wasn't for you infusing Dark Energon into the core of Cybertron our planet would still have a chance of sustaining life... You only think of yourself and the ways you can obtain power. Never would us Autobots give up on peace and protecting innocent life of all forms."  

Optimus watched as the gears in Megatron's head turned. The leader of the 'Cons shook is head softly " You know Prime, I am trying to do what is best for our planet." 

" As am I Megatron."  

Megatron stepped closer to the ledge of the pool of energon and he pushed Eloise forward with him. She whined under her breath as her toes were forcibly moved forward, Megatron had provided her with only three or so inches of room for her to balance her toes on. "Did you know that energon is useless to them? In fact, it's poisonous to them..." He said as he changed his blaster back into an arm. There were ten or so 'Cons behind him. Their guns in protection of their leader. With he grabbed Eloise by her hair and held her up so her feet stayed barely touching the ground." … That and the fact they are already trying to kill off their own planet helps narrow the choices." He said extending out his arm further causing Eloise to lean over the pool of energon. She cried out in panic.  

" Megatron don't!" Prime shouted arm reaching out towards them off of impulse. She raised her hands to Megatrons forearm to pull herself up to relieve the pain off of her scalp. It was then she realized that is outer armor never rolled back to his wrist. His forearm was exposed. She looked ahead in that moment and locked eyes with Optimus Prime. She was met with wise and concerned eyes. At this point in time, she knew either way her life was endangered. To her the odds of her life being spared in this one moment were slim. She trusted that he would save her if the opportunity came up. She just had to give him that chance. Within a single moment, she reached her right arm towards the hunting blade that was hoisted on the waistband inside her pants. Grabbing the blade she quickly pulled it from its covering and swung it behind her before swiping it upward with all her strength.  

She felt his blood coat her hand at the same time she heard him grunt in pain. He let go of her hair and took a step back clenching at his wounded arm. The moment her feet fully hit the ground she pushed forward trying to dive over the gap. See that the femme was no longer in the way Bluestreak quickly lined up a shot and pulled the trigger. His blast hit Megatron in his left shoulder near is spark chamber. The hit caused Megatron to stumble backward hissing in pain. Eloise came crashing against the side of the pit with her arms barely able to grab the surface, the force of her impact sent her flying back towards the pool of energon. Even with her bravery, it seemed like she was destined to die. That was until a hand grabbed each of her arms. Looking up she saw the man with the red hair, and a carbon copy of the man but with gold hair. With ease, the twins quickly pulled her up and place themselves in between Megatron and her. They... they were protecting her.  

She turned around to see Megatron enraged and in pain. Blue blood ran down his arm and over his armor towards the ground. His right arm holding its wounded counterpart closely to his frame. There was a hole in his left shoulder. The blast penetrated his armor causing the metal to curve painfully into his body. His left side looked useless. Soundwave took one look at his Lord before shooting towards Bluestreak. The Autobots started scattered as they started to fire back towards the Decepticons. Megatron's red eyes flashed brightly quickly as he looked her the eyes, " KILL THE FILTHY HUMAN!!!", he ordered. The leader was made a dash toward the exit of the cave. Little did she know that this was a small victory in itself.  

Sideswipe grabbed her hand before darting off away from the chaos of battle, towards the far side of the cave. He scanned the rock formation that made up the walls of the cave and found a little cove in the rocks that Eloise should be able to fit. Without any warning, he brought her toward the little hiding spot and gently pushed her in. He looked into her eyes and saw fear, panic, and confusion. Primus, how did he wish Blaster had the time updated all their coms beside just Prime's and Jazz's. The warrior would anything to be able to reassure her that it would be alright. It's kind of hard to do that without being able to speak the native language. For now, he will settle for keeping her safe. He took a step back and held up his hand as if trying to tell her to stop or stay.  Before she knew it she saw him run off towards the battle.  

Reading about battles and wars was different than being in one. That should have been an obvious statement. But never did she realize how intense and terrifying a battle was.  From her hiding spot she could see nearly five bodies, all of them belong to 'Cons. The blast was loud and frequent. Almost as if they went off so often that the sound the blast made their own battle song. The walls quivered and shake every now and again. In fact, she couldn't tell what was shaking more the wall or her hands. Nothing ever in her life had prepared her for battle. Despite everything going on around her the chaos of battle she managed to notice the feeling of Megatrons blood dripping off her hand. The blue blood felt almost electric on her skin causing goose bumps to crawl up her arm. If she wasn't involved before she was now. She was now in a war she never asked to be in. Sure her bravery saved her life, but she now has one hell of an enemy. Her thoughts and fears clouded her mind to the point she failed to hear approaching footsteps. It was the close blast that got her attention. Her head shot up so quickly at the sound that she manage to see a 'Con fall dead about a foot in front of her. The 'Cons eyes and gun were locked on to her as he fell towards the ground. That was all it took for this battle to become too much. She started to succumb to her own panic. Tears silently began falling down her face as her eyes focused on the sight of the smoking barrel of the blaster. From there, her gaze followed up to the face of her savior. It was the golden hair twin.  

If any of the other Autobots were able to focus on Sunstreaker they would know that he was trying to show off. The golden haired bot was notorious for trying to play hero to worshiping fans. Back in his peak on Cybertron, he would have a different femme or in some case mech on each arm worshiping him for his stories as a gladiator. Who knows why he chose to show off now... Maybe to try to lighten up the femmes mood... Maybe to re-live his glory days. Whatever reason it was Sunstreaker pulled his signature move. First, he shot the bad guy, you know to impress the crowd. Then he rolled his head back as he held his gun out forward for extra effect. Next, he put on his most charming of smiles before bringing the gun back to rest on his shoulder. Lastly, he brought his head back forward to look the femme in the optics expecting to see a smile. But what he saw knocked him straight off his high horse.  

He saw her tears roll endlessly down her still face. His optics traced them down her neck, while some dripped off her jaw. Her tears brought Sunstreakers attention to her bruised neck. The sight sent a wave of guilt over him. Here he was trying to show off when he could literally watch this humans world fall apart. It was as if the human was too scared to cry, but her body glitch and did it anyway. However, in this moment he knew that the look in her eyes was worse than her tears. He watched the color drain from her skin as her hands trembled. His optics locked into hers. It finally set in that she wasn't a normal femme. That she was human. The femme's optics looked so organic that each strain of colored membrane that made up her optics seemed to be a slightly different shade. It was a web of Earthy colors that made up her iris. It was in this web he realizes that she remained trapped in her fears. In fact, the look in her optics could only be compared to a soldier who was haunted by the lives they claimed.  He realized that the fear was starting to consume her. And he was one of the many pieces that pushed her there.  

" Hey... You're going to be..." Sunstreaker stopped once he remembered that she couldn’t understand him. He was sure that his native tongue made her worse. He reached out to her slowly as he watched the femme grip at her own hair on the sides of her head with her eyes now tightly closed. It was as if she was trying to forget. Like the same way Sunstreak forgot to keep his optic on the enemy. A blaster shot off and grazed his side, he fell back failing to pay attention to his footing. He heard a gasp as he hit the ground. The golden haired mech turned to see that the human was alright, and that she looked concerned with his injury. At least she was safe.  He turned his head back and saw the end of the 'Cons gun pointed towards his face.  

Eloise gasped as she heard him fall and her eyes shot open. She saw him laying on the ground with a 'Con standing above him. The end of the gun started to glow as the golden bot tried to grasp his. Her flight or fight response kicked in. With blood of an alien race on her hand she chose to fight. She quickly ran forward grabbing a rock about the size of a baseball. Stepping over the body she threw the rock with all of her might at the 'Cons head. She was rewarded with the sound of glass shattering. The rock hit the 'Con right in the optic causing it to shatter and that side of his face to become dented. It was a nauseating and confusing sight to see. She watched as the golden haired man pulled his gun out and shot the 'Con in the face. That was the eighth death she had seen today. Desperately she tried to stay calm as panic caused her hands and arms started to tremble.  

A blast flew past her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the a body fall to the ground. She turned to take a look at the shooter. It was a black guy with long dreads that were tied behind his head with a silvery gray armor. He began jogging towards her.  " Hey. Lil' Lady are you al'ight ?"  Jazz asked. Eloise never had a chance to answer. As she opened her mouth to respond a hand wrapped around her ankle. One of the dead 'Cons wasn't so dead. Her ankle was pulled up from underneath her. Eloise came crashing against the ground, her skull making a sickly noise as it hit the hard earth. Everything grew blurry. Then everything turned black. Finally she could relax as the sounds of battle faded into the background. The impact had left her uncoicus.  

 

 


	8. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a pain to write. I re-wrote it like five times. I hope it is good enough now. Anyway, I am so grateful that this has over 900 hits & 41 Kudos! Like always I love talking to you guys in the comments. This time around I was wondering if I should keep Eloise's physical description non-existent, like it is now, or actually fill it out like a normal book. I leave the choice up to you guys, I am just curious on what your thoughts are. I hope you enjoy!

          Distant was a good word to describe it. There was the distant feeling of arms wrapping around her, cradling her, carrying her. It was as if there was a thin layer of air between her and whoever held her. It was as if her brain refused to process the feeling of the arms that bared her weight, yet her skin felt their warmth. The warmth gave her a small sense of security that was welcomed after the traumatic events that had happened. She was moved shifted and passed off into another's arms multiple times. Each set of arms felt safe with their own warmth. She felt so light, yet when she tried to move or open her eyes, her body turned to lead. Even her hearing was at a distance.  The voices sounded like they had been submerged underwater before speaking. Words were lost. The details in their concerns were lost. She had no sense of who said what.  Time was lost. The weight of her current situation was lost. But the distant feeling between her and the rest of reality started to grow smaller.  

            She felt her body placed on a cold examiners table. The voices grew louder. A light was shining from the other side of her eyelids making the darkness that composed her vision brighter with an almost red tone. Blurred vision was all that she was given when she opened her eyes. Bright lights and blurred faces were all she could see. Her eyes couldn't focus and as soon as they opened her eyes fell shut again. It was a haze. The cycle continued; wake up with blurry vision and inescapable sleepiness before passing out again. It happened about five times, but each time she awoke the haze started to become clearer. After what felt like an eternity Eloise manage to find the strength to wake up and stay awake, at least for a little while. 

          Her eyes opened the room was a lot clearer but not perfect. The ceiling was made of white tiles. Each and every title released a soft glow that provided the light in the room. It felt sterile almost, at least from what she could see from her spot on the bed. Lifting her head, she let out a small breath in pain. Her neck and collar bone were bruised so bad that it almost felt like she was in a car accident. It was then that the stress of the current situation started to weigh in. Now she was injured and in a strange room. She saw sparks out of the corner of her eye.  In fact, there sounded like there was almost welding or something. With too many unknown variables Eloise forced herself to roll on her side towards the commotion.  

          Frozen in shock she laid there watching with horror what was happening next to her. The man she rescued from the pod was sitting perfectly still, his eyes closed with the whole side left side of his head wide open. She could see wires and glowing blue light inside his head. There was a white-haired man with some sort of wire clippers and a blow torch, his hands were in the others head. She felt like she was going to be sick. Why was that guy getting his head dissected? Her first thought was on her escape. There was no way in hell she was waiting around to see what the white-haired man will do to her head. Placing her arm on the table she pushed herself up quickly. Her bruised achy arm gave way and with a painful yelp as her body weight dropped on her already injured arm. She whimpered softly as she buried her head towards the table. But her whimpered turned into a gasp as she felt a hand rest on her upper back. Quickly looking up she made eye contact with the white haired man. Her body flinched at his touch and she jerked herself away. With her body now on the far edge bed Eloise stared at the older man too scared to look away. His face seemed to be somewhere between concern and frustration. He spoke with urgency with his hand going up towards his ear. It became harder and harder to keep her eyes trained on the man's face.  With her head lightly throbbing she started to feel her vision blur. Darkness creeping in from the corners of her eyes.  Starting to slip out of consciousness again as the door on the other side of her bed opened.  

          Noticing her body going limp Ratchet quickly grabbed her hand to prevent her from falling off the bed. Jazz swooped her up before laying her comfortably back on the bed. He quickly scanned over the femme before addressing Ratchet. 

          " Hey Ratch' I thought ya said the lady was up. "   

          " She was Jazz. " Bumblebee chimed in with the panel on his head now closed. 

          " Oh, I get it Doc Bot. You meant this lady, right?"  He said taping Ratchet on the shoulder with the back of his hand leaving him to fret over the femme as he approached Bee. Swing his servo around the other he looked at the younger bot. " So did it hurt when you fell the cosmos?"  

          Bee laughed before pushing Jazz away. " Come on, save the flirting for a mech that cares."  His optics landed on the human girl then he glanced at the back of Ratchet's helm. " Is she okay?"  

          Ratchet sighed and looked over at the two bots. " She will be. Judging by the chemicals in her bloodstream she had glitch caused by anxiety. Which put strain on her head injury... You know this probably wouldn't have happened if I could speak her language. Jazz! Is Blaster done with those Primus - forsaken com's?  I should have been one of the first in the team to get one! "  

          " Clam down my man. I'm sure Blaster is probably down to work on your com next. Why don’t we check it out?" 

          With a grumble, Ratchet went and set his datapad on the counter along with some of his medical equipment. " Fine. Let's get me an updated com, and while I am there I will have them update your internal com as well since it needs to be repaired anyway. Now let's go before another bot gets updated before me. " He griped while heading to the door. Jazz shook his head softly before waving bye to Bee. He didn't have the spark to tell the Doc' that Prowl and Hound have already been fitted with coms before they even thought about Ratchet. Soon the medic and the spy were gone, and Bee was left in the room with the human that not only spared him but saved him.  

          When Bee first saw her, he got excited. He thought that they had managed to rescue a lost or stranded Cybertronian. Then he was told that she _saved_ him and that the injuries she has received were because of her involvement with him... He was crushed. Despite not being awake, or even responsible for ending up on Earth, Bee felt that he was responsible for what happened to her. It didn't help that she, for the most part, was defenseless. It made her bravery sweeter, and her honor more valuable. The whole team had heard the audio log Hound recorded. He knew that she lied to protect him, she had risked her own life to give him a chance. Bumblebee was grateful for it. He couldn't wait to show her his gratitude. However, he wasn't the only one on the ship waiting for her to wake up. Both the twins wanted a chance to apologize to her, he had no idea why. Ratchet wanted to make sure, she was okay. Despite the fact that everyone thought of Ratchet as a grump, he had a very worried spark. The medical bot also wanted to repay the kindness she showed when treating Bee. Then there was Optimus Prime. The leader wanted to ease the femme as much as he could have given the current situation. Prime had even started a quick meeting once they rescued the femme about ways that they could protect her. Since there was a huge chance that Megatron will now target the girl. There was honestly no telling what the future held for their mission. 

          He watched her for another moment before looking off at the far side of the room. Both the twins had received injuries from the rescue mission. Enough injuries for both of them to be resting in the med bay. Sides had given him a hug when he first got to the med bay. He also apologized. Bumblebee had no idea what happened on Earth. It wasn't like no one told him. They told him, but it was vague. The femme saved him, was taken by the 'Cons, and was injured during the rescue. He was debriefed the same way he would have been on a mission. Just enough info to get the idea of what's happening. But Bee wanted to really know.  He wanted to know how scared she was, and if she cried. What did she say and do? He knew that she did a good deal of damage to Megatron to help the Autobots in rescuing her.  Then there was the energon reserve that was claimed by the 'Bots in battle. An event so rare that it was worthy of celebration. He was sure there would have been a celebration if the current situation had been so... so unsettling. After all, even without any confirmation from Prime, he knew nothing would ever be the same for the human. And accidentally bring someone into a war was hardly worth the celebration.  

          His audio receptors picked up on strange shuffling sound before he heard something soft come in contact with the ground. He turned his attention towards the femme. She was standing out of the bed. Her arms off to her side as if trying to find balance.  For a moment, his optics took in the sight of her form, her injuries. " Hey, are you okay?" He spoke before thinking. With how similar she looks it was easy to forget she was human, that at the moment she couldn’t understand him. She spun around to face him. Her eyes were filled with panic, and her body was stiff with fear.  He didn't know what to say. Bee slowly stood up from the berth his eyes still locked with hers. For a moment, they watched each other. Never had Bumblebee felt so dispirit to talk to someone before. There wasn't even a way for him to com for help.  He noticed other eyes dart over his form looking at where his wounds used to be. The young Autobot smiled softly. It seemed that she was scared for his well-being too. Seeing her body relax after a moment brought it to his attention that she didn't seem scared of him. At least she wasn't looking at him with the same amount of fear she was with Ratchet. However, her worried affection didn’t prevent from the human from slowly walking back towards the door. Bee tried to stop her, but before he had a chance the femme was gone. Her feet could be heard pattering against the floor.  

          " Frag!" He cursed to himself before jolting towards the door. " Sides! Streaker! Com Ratchet! The femme is up and moving!"  

          " Where are you going?" Sides replied. 

          " Someone has to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself!"  

          He was jogging after her within a nano-click. Bee followed behind her. Not getting close enough to cause any further panic. Just close enough to ensure her safety. The femme's feet barely moved off the ground, her movements were strained and weak. She even managed to stumble over her feet once or twice, her hands reaching towards the walk to steady herself when needed. The bot slowed his stride once he saw her rush off into the storage dock. He approached doors of the dock. His optics caught onto the human pretty quickly. He watched as she peered out from behind a box, before darting back behind it. It was then she glanced at the reflective chrome wall off on her side. Noticing her go still Bee slowly approached her.  

          She never felt this much anxiety and fear in her life. Not even when waiting in the hospital for her parents to get out of surgery. Not even when she appeared in court to fight for her rights. No, this whole alien thing took the cake. There were so many things she didn't know; it terrified her... What happened after she passed out? How did the man, she saved get here? What did they want?... Why was she even involved? The unfamiliarity of the hall and even the room she hid in added to her fears. Not knowing if the man she saved could be trusted at this point she tried her best to hid. It was only when she knew he was in the room with her that she tried to find a way to defend herself.  And in the reflection of the chrome wall did she find something more terrifying then unknown. The realization of what had happened.  

           Eloise didn't realize how painful every breath was until she looked at herself. The sight was so unbelievable that she couldn't process anything else. She could only wonder how did it get to this point. The reflection reviled a purple hand mark that was dark and pigmented that it almost seemed like paint. Her skin surrounding the hand mark was a deep red that highlighted her collar bone in a sickly fashion. Then there was the yellowish discoloring that was left on her chest. The discoloring was from not only the hand mark that surrounded her neck but from the bruises on her upper arms as well. Her broken, battered reflection was so disorienting that she approached it. Forgetting all about the fact she was hiding. As she got closer to the reflective chrome wall she realized she had a small lump and gash on her forehead where her face met the ground. Despite her face being in relatively good shape she still struggled to recognize herself. She only snapped out of her trance when she saw a yellow figure stand behind her in the reflection of the chrome. Her eyes finally left her battered form in favor of looking at the other.  

          She watched him walk around her the same way he watched her. It wasn't until his figure came into her peripheral vision did she turns to face him. He had his hand up in surrender and had enough space in-between them not to feel trapped or endanger. The air grew still as they shared a silent standoff. Bee, unable to deal with the tension gave a smile that clearly caught Eloise off guard. It wasn't just any smile but the friendliest smile he could give. With his hands still casually raised in the air he slowly stepped closer to her. To his surprise, she didn’t run, but she stood her ground. He then took a hand and pushed back the yellow painted wires that rested on his helm to reveal the gash that she had clean up when he first landed on Earth. His smile brightened as if he was a kid who had discovered the coolest of secrets. Confusion quickly masked her face until he pointed to her head. It was then she realized they had identical gashes. The tension in the air vanished and she too was humored by this discovery. She chuckled in disbelief under her breath. Out of all the strange things that have happened to her within the last day, this one coincidence was a comfort. In fact, it was a comfort to them both. Bee brought his arms down to his side in relief that he was able to help her in some way.  

          They both turned their head at the sound of the door opening. Three men walked through the door, two of which Eloise remembered from the battle. The third fellow was the white-haired guy she met earlier. Bee nodded towards his leader acknowledging his presence in the room.  

          " Hello, my name is Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots."


	9. Precautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see notes at the end. This chapter is mainly filler, but I would love it if you all read the notes. I have some updates

     " Hello, my name is Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots." The red and cobalt cladded man announced before motioning over to the two men that stood beside him. " You may remember my allies from earlier. This is Jazz"

     " Whats up?" Jazz gave a small wave by lifting up his hand up, and with his first two fingers together he gave her a small salute off the side of his forward head. 

     " And this on my left is Ratchet, he is the medic on the ship. What is yo.." 

     " I hate to interrupt Prime, but..." The medic turned to face Eloise. " We should take you back to the medbay... Now that you are awake I need to check your vitals to make sure there isn't any long lasting damages." 

     "He is right, we can continue this conversation in the Medbay. Let's make sure you are okay. " 

     " I will be better off at home..." Eloise spoke with in milliseconds after Optimus. " My house has everything I need, and I have been in worse shape than this too... So, whatever is wrong with me, I can handle it. I just … want to go home.... I can go home...right?" 

     With the human's heart rate spiking every mech in the room felt hesitant to speak. Of course, she could go home... But at a cost. She was now a target, and probably will be for the rest of her life. There is no easy way to tell someone that.  Certainly no one wanted to tell her that they haven't figured out solution for her safety. In fact, they haven't even figured out the 'Con's plans. 

     " Of course not. We are just grateful. You took care of one of us," Prime raised his hand towards Bee," it is only fair if we return the favor." 

     Eloise uncertainty was easily read by her heart rate, and body language. Before she even had a chance to protest Jazz spoke up. 

     " Look. Bee means a lot to our team. So, saving him means a lot to us... I don’t know much about Earth and its customs yet. But where we're from. It means a lot... All we want is to show we appreciate what ya did. And we want to make it right... So, what do ya say? Let us help?".  Jazz sure did know how to sell his charm. He came off relaxed, and confident in is words. With a smile and a good attituded Jazz could probably talk anyone into anything.  The charm faded when he realized the look Prime was giving him. 

     "What Prime? She had to have figured it out by now!" 

     " We promise to explain what is going on once we reach the medbay. "

    " Okay....it's fine... I guess we can go to the medbay for a bit. But only to make sure I am fine enough to go home."

    " This way." The white-haired medic turned around and started back towards the medbay. 

     Optimus and Jazz stood on either side of the hallway waiting for her to pass as she followed Ratchet. She never liked Doctors. The ones she always visited gave her bad vibes. Now she was trapped seeing an alien one.... great. She started walking after him. Once she passed Optimus the leader moved to walk along her side. Bee followed behind her, and in the same fashion Jazz started to walk along the others side. The unspoken formation of the walk was that of a group of elite soldiers without the formalities. It was as if they were born warriors only to learn how to be civilians. And that their military drills happened to seep into their day to day life. The whole action left her feeling unsure about placing her trust in them; even though they seemed nice enough. She felt like she was being guarded, or escorted. For some reason the feeling of panic had left her system, and was replace with an unsettling feeling of being trapped. Her life was in their hands. She knew they were aliens. She knew how strong... how deadly they were. And now she was trapped in some place she didn't know with a group of them. She had never wanted to desperately for things to go back to normal... At least that is what she told the small curious voice the back of her head that wanted to take all the information that she could get

     "  What is your designation?" 

     "... I am sorry Optimus, I don’t think I caught that." 

     " Your designation…" The leader's eyes very quickly dilated then returned to normal. Like someone focusing the lens of a camera." Your name? What is your name?" 

     "Eloise Valenti... That’s my full name. I normally just go by Eloise or Ellie, sometimes I go by El. " 

     " It's nice to meet you Eloise." 

     "It is nice to meet you to, I just wish it was under better circumstance" 

     " As do I. Howev..." 

     " Eloise, can you take a seat on the berth you were originally on." Ratchet interrupted as he stood next to the door. Hell, if it wasn't for him guiding her she would have never been able to find her way back, all the doors and halls looked the same. They were cold, and metal. They were unreal like a sifi movie. Yet here she was, abducted by aliens and so far, there has been no probing... At least that she could remember. While Ratchet stood at the door himself and Optimus waved her in first. Then they filed in. Walking up to the medical table she once laid on she assumed it was the 'berth' he was talking about.  It was then that she pushed herself up onto the table, despite the pain. And she waited in what she felt was awkward silence. After all she was being watched by not only Optimus, Jazz, and Bee but by twins who were lingering further back in the room. 

    " If you needed help you should have just asked." Medic grumbled with a hint of concern. He then approached her with something that looked like a metal cuff. Ratchet grabbed her wrist without any hesitation, that was until she flinched pulling her arm back. 

    " What are you doing !?" Eloise said with a hint of panic and uncertainty.

    " I am trying to check your stats! Now can you hold still"

     " No, I mean  _what_  are you doing? I don’t like doctors... I don't like needles... To add to all that I woke up not too long ago to someone's head being open... I know you guys aren't human like me. But it is still scary and this whole thing has been intimidating as it is. So help me help you. At least give me an idea of what you are doing...Please." If the silence was bad before, it was worse now. It was as if everyone in the room was studying her. Trying to find a reason for her fears, and her request. Their faces where un readable. For a brief moment she could see them zone out then back in. Nothing that she said or did was taken with a grain of salt. She was the center of their attention, and she didn't like it... On the bright side, at least they didn't probe her.

     " I am checking your spark... I mean pulse. I am just going to put it on your servo, it won't hurt." Ratchet the snapped on the metal cuff, her heart beat could be heard faintly in the room. The sound was followed by a red blinking light. 

     " Wow" she said softly looking at the cuff. At least things were starting to get interesting. It was only when she heard some chuckles that she looked up to find Bee smiling like a school boy and Optimus looking rather relived that the tension had disbursed. 

     " So, since we all know you guys aren't humans.... what are you doing here? And why do you guys look like humans?

     " We are here because we have a responsibility to protect the innocent from the destruction of the Decepticons. Unfortunately, I can't answer the second question."

     Eloise, unsatisfied and uncertain she turned to look at Ratchet who was writing everything he possibly could about her... At least that it felt like. " I am good to go back home, now right? You guys checked me out... I am fine so when am I leaving?"

     Ratchet didn't even move as Prime spoke up. It was as if he knew 

     "Soon, under some precautions..."

     "Precautions? ...What type of precautions?"

     The leader's poster shifted becoming more open, yet formal. His kind gaze locked on to hers. " Do you know what you did?" Optimus voice was soft, stern, and protective. He wanted to know what she knew and vice versa. The worried feeling started to fill her stomach again. 

     " I saved Bee from the crash...Then I was kidnapped, and I tried to fight to protect myself.... Why do you-"

     " You saved a solider Eloise. You were kidnaped because you helped him. The mech you fought off was-"

     "Megatron... I know... He leads the Decepticons right?" 

     " That’s correct."

     "Tsk," Ratchet stood in front of her. A light shining out of a small wire that extended out of a panel on his forearm. " At least we knew your memory is okay, I am going to shine a light into your optics." Eloise held still looking straight at Optimus while being blinded by light. The medic then stepped back and grumbled something. " Bee, let me put back your internal com... I will go over Eloise checkup after they finish working things out."

     "And you lead the Autobots?" 

    " Yes." The kind leader's deep voice rung in the air", and as of now you are a target of our war. And it is for your safety that you not only trust us, but work with us. "

    "Work with you?" She let out a short quick chuckle of disbelief under her breath. " Your joking, right? After what happen I just want to try and forget everything within the last day. And now you're telling me I am in danger? …. How long are these precautions going to last? In fact, how do you guys even know he is going to come after me?" 

     "Lil' Lady, Megatron is the cruelest thing in this side of the solar system. We have watched him killed his own many time. Judin' by the body in home I'll say you already knew that too. Then you have the fact you look like a femme then that is a recipe for disaster since we all know no sane femme would willingly put out for a con like Megatron. Look, I don’t mean to scare you. But when Boss Bot says it is for your best interest then it is.  You heard big mean and scary he watched you dead for what you did to his servo... That means we need to keep you alive."

     It was as if a hand wrapped its long digits around her heart and squeezed. The pressure in her chest form fear and anxiety made her feel more trapped.  Essentially, she was screwed. She will be killed with out there help, but the unknown of trusting an army fleet of alien men made her fear that her life will never be the same. Now she was longing for the simple life she had.  Feeling defeated, and robbed of freedom she gave control of the situation over to the Autobots. Hopefully she wouldn't regret trusting them. 

     " Okay... I will follow these 'precautions'. What do you guys have in mind anyway?"

     The leader stepped forward. " We wanted your agreement before devising a plan. Ratchet, are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in good enough shape to attend a meeting?" 

     " Take them! Just don't let them do anything stupid!" Ratchet said as he grabbed the tablet that he was using during Eloise's checkup. " Bee is clear too. " 

     With that being said the bots filled out of the room. Optimus and Jazz filed out, before the rowdy twins follows. The twins, as they passed her they tried their best to get her attention. Boy did they fail. Her damped mood was easy to read and she simply brought her gaze into her lamp. Then after a few moments what looked like a human hand popped into her view. She followed the yellow armor up until she made eye contact with Bee. 

    " What are y-

    " It is a human custom to shake hands, isn't it?" 

    She smiled faintly before taking his hand. " It is." 

     " Bee"

     " Eloise" 

     His smile beamed, " It's nice to meet you Eloise."

    " It is nice to formally meet you too." 

    "Bee, you better get your aft to the meeting. Or else you won't get a say in anything!" Ratchet barked before Bee darted off giving a quick salute to Eloise and he was gone towards the meeting. Soon thereafter Eloise found out that she had bruising so deep that in some spots it reached the bone. She not only had bad bruising around her neck and arms, but her brain was tender. Her vision might be off of a while. Despite this he was sure that she would be just fine in the long run. So, she waited in the medbay what felt like forever, waiting for the answer to her new deadly problem. One thing is for sure; things will never be the same after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hoped you liked it. So I would like to say the last month or so has been tough on me. My house caught on fire and I lost nearly everything. Me and my family are going to be living in a hotel for 3 months or so. Updates may take a little longer now then before. As for the next chapter I have a few ideas and I wanted to see what clicks.   
> 1) Bee becomes her Guardian.  
> 2) Jazz becomes her Gaurdian  
> 3) Sideswipe becomes her Gaurdian  
> 4) The station a small earth base in the meadow Bee crashed on. And they all kind of watch her.   
> Please let me know what you guys think.


	10. It's Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I am so sorry this took so long to get out to you guys. I will go into more detail as too why in the note section below. Thanks for reading!

          The time she spent with Ratchet in the med bay felt like nothing short of an eternity. He had not only run over her condition with her but proceeded to bandage her in some fancy electro current wrap. Ratchet claimed that it would help her blood circulate around the injury and prevent strain. However, she was pretty sure that it might lead to cancer.  For a while there she had managed to hold a conversation with him, but it died out as she began getting concerned about the results of the meeting.  The medic had no patience for her impatience. For her, it felt like an hour in between each round of questions and curiosities. But for him, it was like dealing with an impatient sparkling.  It was then that Ratchet spilled the beans. The Autobots where all old.  In fact, all members of their race were. Bumblebee, for example, was half the age of the whole human race. The whole age concept made Eloise silent with seemingly pointless questions. Like how many planets have been created and destroyed during the Autobots lifetime. How fast, or how slow, does life go by for them? And how long has this war truly lasted? After a while of pointless wondering, she discovered something. Those precautions mentioned to her earlier may last a lot longer then she thought. Chances are that this was her life now. A life filled with the worry of being attacked. And it's funny the amount of dreed you feel when your freedom of choice has been removed. She didn't want this, not any of this. Originally, she thought that it might last for a year or two, enough for trouble to show up and things fixed. But now considering the span of their years, her lifetime will barely be a dent in theirs. She may have to spend the rest of her years under protection. If that was the case why did she even bothered to fight for herself in the first place... 

          Eloise abruptly sat upwards from laying on the berth filled with dreed and worry. She sat up so quickly that Ratchets sensors went off and he turned around to stare at her.  

          " What in the name of Primus made you get up so quickly?" 

          " How long have I been with you guys in here?"  

           " Not too long, just a..."  

           " Ratchet, I need it converted to Earth time. It's urgent."  

           " What could possibly so urgent? It's been almost two Earth days..."  

           " Two days?! Shit, Ratchet is there any way to tell them to hurry up? I need to go back home. I have to take care of my animals." 

           She knows to them she was just impatient. But she felt as if everything was taking so painfully long. Now with her animal's health at risk, she was defiantly unwilling to wait. With a sigh, Ratchet leaned back on his work table and commed Prime in Cybertronian to keep Eloise from butting into the conversation.  

          " Come in Prime."  

          " Yes Ratchet?" Prime replied to the medic during the chaos of the meeting. So far everyone was so busy voicing their thoughts that a decision hasn't been made. He rubbed his processor feeling a processor ache coming on. 

          " The human is getting fussy" 

          " You make it sound like she is a sparkling old friend."  

          " Well compared to us she is."  

          " Why is she 'fussy'? "  

          " She apparently has some responsibilities at her house that she needs to tend to."  

          There was a pause. The audio feedback from the meeting seeped in over the com. Apparently everyone was in a fussy mood. Including his trained soldiers. In fact, even his most well-behaved officer (Prowl) was going off on a tangent about how Eloise could be a Con spy. 

          " Send her in."  

          " You're kidding right Prime?"  

          " Not at all. It would put a face to the problem. Come in with her. Maybe we might get somewhere."  

          With that, the conversation was over. Ratchet knew what Prime was up too. Sometimes there was more to war then energon and pride. After eons and eons of fighting, it was easy to lose sight of their end goal, peace. Eloise would put a face to their mission. To protect Earth and to protect other humans like her. She just got caught up in the crossfire in a war that, as far as he was concerned, will last forever. He just hoped things would go better on earth then they did on other planets. Something in his spark told him this mission was different.  

          "We are going to the meeting...Come on."  

          The 22-year-old went wide-eyed as when slipped off the Berth. " You can't be serious Ratchet. "  

         " Well, I am. Optimus thinks it will go by quicker, so, come on. You asked for it, and no whining." He said as he motions for her to walk in front of him. They walked through a couple of hallways. They didn’t stop until they reached a large door. Ratchet turned to face her. " There is thirteen of us to be exact. Try not to get overwhelmed...You will be fine." With that, he opened the door and walked into the deck of the ship. 

         When she walked through the door she had no idea what to expect, something out of Starwars maybe? But what she saw was nothing short of sci-fi, and more than anything she could think of.  The floor was the same silver metal that was seen everywhere else on the ship. Its wall, however, was simply brilliant. It was some dark reflective metal with some holographic qualities. It wasn’t until she walked further into the oval room that she realizes that in some way the metal was alive. What she took in a holographic shine was a series of little pixels waiting to respond to her.  Even though Ratchet walked towards the back of the room, she followed the wall. The little pixels followed her form like a group of little fish swimming in the sea. She had to desperately hold onto the impulse of reaching her hand out to touch the wall.  Her stride was slow, fascinated by something so mundane to a cybertronian.  The room had gone silent by her curiosity. Any thoughts of her being anything but human was gone. The amount of wonder and fascination in her face was almost impossible to fake. Her body language and her face are enough to prove her intentions. For a moment the group of mech watch her as she slowly followed the curve of the wall. It was then that she noticed the giant glass window, and beyond that was Earth.  

          The view took her by surprise. They were up so high that the curve of the Earth and its atmosphere were noticeable.  The sun's light gleamed and bounced off the horizon of the atmosphere. She could see the brilliant blue ocean and the hundreds of miles of green land that surround her home. The vibrant colors that made Earth were heavy contrasted by the black depth of space that surrounded her world. And the stars...they were captivating even in the shadow of her Earth. It was beautiful and it stole her breath. It was surreal. To think the only humans who have ever seen such a marvelous sight were astronauts. Yet here she was taking in such a secret view. Some small part of her would be happy if this view was the only good thing that came out of this war.  

          "Eloise, will you join us?"  

          "...Of course." Her trance was interrupted by Optimus's voice. She took her time turning around to look at the group of mechs.  Thirteen sets of eyes were on her. Blue, Amber, and Green optics followed her as she started to head towards the table. Her eyes following Optimus hand as it motioned to a spot of bare metal floor between him and Ratchets chair.  As she approaches the table the metal floor between Optimus and Ratchet began to shift, fold and rotate until it formed into a chair like all the others ones at the table. With a slight hesitation, she took her seat on the newly shifted chair.  And once again for a small moment, she held the groups' attention. However, she would be lying she if didn’t admit that they captivated her attention too.  

          "Prime, with all due respect, but do we really need her present for this? We don’t need sympathy. We need a strategy." 

          " I agree Prowl. But it has been brought to my attention that Eloise might have some things that we need to take into consideration."

            It was then when Prowl started to list off the 'things' that Autobots needed to take 'into consideration'. Most of it flew right over her head. And things soon turned into an argument of sorts with people across the table. Things went from 'her needing to get back on Earth soon' to 'them guarding her' and' mining the energon' that the battle took place at a couple of days ago. Then there was a base mentioned, and communication centers. Even having a rotation of personal bodyguards for her... Well in short everything become overwhelming quick. It also became clear that the small team had enough on their plate as is. It was the irritated sigh from Ratchet that finally stopped her from trying to keep up with the madness. His sigh was enough to realize this was normal for them. However, considering how long they have to live... she couldn't wait for them figure it out. After a few minutes of trying to find her voice, and being unheard and interrupted to the point Ratchet and the green mech across from her were snickering!  Which defiantly made her a little frustrated. 

          " For the love of all that’s good and holy would someone please listen to me?" Eloise said for a quick moment being grateful for their silence before continuing with the same energy. " Look I need to go back home now. I haven't eaten anything in days, and I need food to live. I also need to feed my animals before they get sick and go wild thinking their abandon.  As far as a guard do I really need one? Can you guys just like, I don't know, just figure it out as we go? In fact, let me make things easier. I am not stupid. I know that these 'temporary arrangements' will last probably my whole life. I know my life is a short time for you all. Might as well make things easy and make the most of things. Let's just make your guys base on my land. I live alone... don't have anybody I care about near me. The closest town is 37 miles away. The closest city is about 70 miles away.  That way you got your energon stuff, and an area away from other humans. Plus, if I am living near your base I am pretty sure I am safe. With or without a guardian" Placing her elbows on the table she placed her chin on the back of her interlocked hands." So, those are my thoughts... Can I go home now?"  Her head turning towards Prime as she asked the question.

           The room was silent once again before Jazz started chuckling. His arm swung out to hit Prowl on the chassis before pointing toward Eloise. " Shoot, we should pay the lil' Lady to do your job Prowl! She took care of those 'considerations' of yours real quick!"  

           Chuckles came from the table. Within moments it felt like things were actually happening.  Hound, the green haired bot with amber eyes, was apparently the local 'organic expert'. He was assigned to go back to her farm and help out with her animals. Ratchet has made it clear that she cannot do heavy manual labor. She had also discovered that fighting with the Doc about her injuries were pointless. However, she would be lying if she said the concern for her well-being wasn’t a least slightly touching. The rest of her time on the Ark flew by. She got a chance to meet all the bots, and get a clearer understanding of the Autobot's mission.  It seems like they came to Earth for three main things; To protect the people of our planet from the Decepticons plan, to figure out what the 'Cons are up to, and lastly to gather resources to help restore their home planet. However, depending on the bot, the list was bigger or shorter. Wheeljack, Preceptor, and even Ratchet were curious as to the physical and functional similarities that are shared between Humans and Cybertronians. Hound was on the mission to escape the cold metal wasteland that was his home in hopes of starting a new post on an organic planet. Trailbreaker was looking for a way to survive. Jazz and Blaster wanted to discover lifestyles of organic life for one reason or another. As for the rest of the rest of the crew, they were mainly there to serve the Autobot cause. Then there was Optimus Prime. The warm leader seemed to want more from this mission then he leads on. And for some strange reason, it felt like he knew more about the mission than the others. Eloise guessed that it was a good thing for the leader of an army to know what he is doing, but this felt different. It was like if Prime knew that Earth would be different than what the others were expecting. To be honest, she wanted nothing more than to talk to him and pick his brain for clues. 

            Going through the space bridge was strange, and nauseating. She was positive she was dying. The bots gave her little warning or understanding other than that fact she had to keep on moving forward. Something about how if she walked off to the side or got left behind that she would be lost in space. Walking forward should have been simple enough right? Nope. She was wrong, very very wrong. To a human like her walking towards a blinding white light was instinctually wrong.  This was nauseatingly wrong and confusing. At first it wasn’t so bad with Hound on one side and Trailbreaker on her other. It took out the fear of their warnings. But a few steps into the bright cool white light she started to see waves of colored energy flare past her. When she turned around to see the ship there wasn’t any. It was just white light with the flares of color disappearing behind her into a pinpoint. Everything suddenly felt to close, and yet endless. Every step she took was disorienting. The white light grew brighter as did the colors. Darkness started to fill the sides of her vision. This was different than the darkness of her passing out. This darkness was more of a medley of colors that were desperate to come back together. What they were doing felt unnatural and unwelcomed. Almost as if they were making a path that the universe was desperate to erase. Suddenly things became too much. It was too bright. Without realizing it she began to panic.  Her body felt hot. She could feel the sweat forming in the palms. Every breath felt cold and heavy.  The light... That God forsaken light. Her eyes shut tightly in hopes of that the light would disappear. When that failed her arms shot up blocking the view and she dug her heels into the ground. Her knees felt weak. In fact, for a moment she was ready to collapse onto her knees and beg the light to spare her soul.

           Suddenly things didn’t seem so bright. And when she opened her eyes she realized she was upside down. Her hair dangling and arms limply hung above her head.  The green grass in front of her. With a small chuckle, she became aware that she was fine. It was the realization of two septate arms around her waist that she was not floating in the air, but doing a backbend over Hound and Trailbreakers arm. Sheepishly she quickly moved upward and upright. She paused feeling the blood rush to her head. Trailbreaker pulled his arm free while Hound focused more on keeping her steady.  

           " Are you good?" The green haired bot said with a chuckle. 

           " Yeah, I am fine. I just felt dizzy is all."  Eloise said as she stood up, " I am going to take care of my animals now... Thank for... well you know."  

           She stayed for a moment in his arms before stepping back and smoothing invisible wrinkles out of her shirt before walking off towards the barn. The two bots followed behind her.  The next couple hours went by smoothly. Hound helped her feed her horse and cows, despite her protest. It was nice for her to just relax and pet Kingsley. Trailbreaker, on the other hand, was surveying the land that her home sat on. When she questioned him he simply said that it was necessary for the base that will be located in the area. She even gave every one of her animals an apple or a salt block. Content with her work she headed back towards her house as if everything was back to normal. For a moment things felt manageable. It was as if she had a farm hand and a bodyguard. Then she walked into her house to find a grouping of bots and things once again felt overwhelming. They were surveying her house the same way Trailbreaker was overlooking her land.  Preceptor, a tall almost bulky middle eastern looking bot seemed to be studying her house, and her. Prowl was making blueprints based on what he saw. Ratchet was making a makeshift medbay in her father's lab. Which ticked her off, but she let it slide for now since she gave the permission to set up a temporary base. That was until the first night with the bots. When she woke up in the middle of the night with glowing optics peering at her.   With a gasp, she jolted towards her nightstand and grabbed her 'in case of emergency ' handgun. Holding her bed sheet over her chest with one hand she aimed the gun with the other.  Her aim wavering for a moment when she heard a chuckle.

           "You're doing it, wrong kid."  

           " ...What?"  

            "You would never make a shot like that..." The figure stepped forward closer to her side of the bed.  His hands reaching across her to gently, but firmly, grab her hand that was holding the bed sheet to her bare chest. Eloise quickly brought her knees to her chest to pin the blanket in between her legs and her breast, trying her best to stay covered. He then moved her hand to the gun.  He made she both her hands were gripping the gun. " There, you now might actually make a shot." 

          "Ironhide?..."It was only from the light of his optics that she was able to see who it was. " What the hell are you doing in here?!" 

          " Playing guard. It’s a good thing too since it's clear you never shot a gun before..."  

            With an exhausted chuckle, she placed her gun on the nightstand and held the blanket over herself once more. " Are you kidding me? Guarding me from what? I was sleeping!"  

           "From 'Cons. Besides you organics don’t have sensors running during recharge, so you need extra protection." He said as he walked towards her reading chair in the corner of her room. 

          " I didn't need anyone watching me while I sleep. I sensed you didn't I?  Now get out of my room so I can sleep for fuck sake! I don’t mean to get snappy but I am tired."  

           " I am just doing my job."  

           " I get that, I do but OUT! Just get out and let me sleep. Guard me from my door or something will ya? Just tell Prime I am being a stubborn human or something I don’t care I just want some sleep." 

            With a grumble, he walked out. Once the door shut behind him she relaxed, dropping the blanket and grabbing a tank top and some spandex shorts. Something told her that he, or another bot, might sneak into 'guard ' her or something. Top of her list tomorrow morning was going to be some personal space ground rules. For a moment she sat there on the side of her bed just breathing trying to just clam her now awake mind. Once again, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Prowl's voice come from behind her.  

           "Jesus Christ …."  

           " Ironhide has informed me that you are refusing protection and you were able to sense him mid-sleep. Care to explain?" 

           Running her hand through her hair she got off the bed. She quickly walked towards Prowl who was standing in the doorway. " I would love to explain, as soon as I explain personal space." She said sliding past him. Guess some things couldn’t wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So just to update you on a couple of things. I am finally getting ready to move back to my house after the fire. It will be a couple more weeks but at least things are happening now. We were supposed to go back in October, but sadly it didn't happen. Then my car blew up. The engine cracked mid drive and left me stranded on the Freeway before it caught on fire. Then my love life went up in flames when my boyfriend of 6 years turned 21 and became a drunken jackass. So like any sane heartbroken girl, I drove 3 hours to the beach with 50$ worth of firewood dug a hole and had a bonfire. So... Long story short I am convinced that the devil has a thing for me since everything I know and love has gone up in flames. Anyway, about the story. I am going to continue it since I have a lot planned for this story arch. I eventually want to do a spin-off of every possible Autobot ( maybe some 'Cons too) to have a relationship with a human. I have decided that story romance arch is more or less Bee X Oc/ Reader as well as SideswipeXOc/Reader. Even though Sideswipe and his brother were going to have there own little side story. Updates will probably be about once every 2 weeks now. My goal is to update twice a month. Some quick questions, What other writing platforms should I post this story too? Also, should I make a Tumblr for more personal updates and small fluff pieces? I am thinking about starting an Undertale fanfic, would anybody here be interested in it? Last but not least I want to name this AU I have created, as well as possible re-name the story, any ideas? Thank you guys so much for waiting and dealing with all my nonsense, I can't wait to hear from you guys!


End file.
